(Place Badass Title Here)
by G 9000
Summary: It's been two years since the end of season two and now our heroes are stronger then ever. They have new powers, new enemies and new stakes since I couldn't think of anything else to write.


It was a cold day in White Chapel. A fight was raging. A fight between two vampires and two... NERDS.

"Stay still so i can hit you you nerd" not to mention that the vampires were really, really and i mean really pissed off. I think you might have guessed which vampire said that. The hot blond vampire chick we all know and love... Erica. Right now she was trying to hit our beloved spell-caster in his... privates for hitting her in the crotch with a snowball.

"Why? I thought girls liked it when guys get them wet down there." said the spell-caster who obviously had a death wish. "Why you little..." was all we heard from our beloved blond vampire friend before she proved the theory that blind rage plus vampire speed plus forest terrain equals a lot of pain.

"Ughh...What's this tree made off?" was her very lady-like comment. Just then Benny decided to lecture her about the structure of trees "Well..." "Say something perverted and you're dead" or on second thought i think it'd smarter of him to save it for later... for safety reasons.

Just when Erica was about to show us what the insides of a spell-caster look like, they both saw Ethan and Sarah appearing in a white flash. "Guys I thought I told you to stop messing around I know this is supposed to be a game but it's still training" Before Sarah a.k.a. "The Party Pooper" and Ethan a.k.a. "Just The Pooper" could continue educating them in the ways of training Benny snapped his fingers and teleported himself and Erica to the other end of the forest. "Wow what a pair of douche bags. Wanna make-out now that we're alone" was Benny's very civilized, mature and well thought out comment.

"No and by the way..." "Why, I already know you're not as good as Sarah since she and Ethan have been going at it for years and years and..." Erica was cut of once again by Benny who was in turn cut of by someone clearing their throat behind him. Once he turned around he saw his best friend Ethan Morgan staring at him with an expression that just screamed "I'm gonna enjoy watching you burn slowly and painfully".

"Oh hey Ethan... Now where was I? Oh yeah years and years and years but you're still good" Benny finished describing how "The Party Pooper" and "Just The Pooper" 's relationship's been through the month they've been going out... or at least they hoped he was finished "I mean seriously if I had to take a picture of every time you guys made out I'd have to get like a hundred cameras with over 9000 pictures in each... and that's just to keep up with you for a day. Am I right guys or am I right?" he turned expecting them to start applauding and bow down to his awesomeness... only to see that he's all alone. "Ughh... they ditched me again. Well I guess it's time to go home" but before he could teleport himself home he heard noises coming from the bushes and decided to investigate.

"With the others"

"Well guys it's been fun but I'm getting hungry so I've got to go. Plus it's kind of awkward talking to you guys while you're you know making out so... bye" Erica said in a totally non awkward way and exited the house. While she was thinking about (killing) Benny and and sending random trees to space with her kicks she barely noticed the small shadowy figure at the end of the road.

"With "The Pooper Couple"

A few minutes after Erica left (not that they noticed) Sarah needed to relieve herself so she went to the bathroom. After a few minutes while she was washing her hands she heard noises coming from downstairs. She tried to exit the bathroom but the door closed right in front of her and the lights went out. The only thing she could see even with her enchanted vision was the creepy figure coming out of the mirror.

With Ethan

Ethan was sitting on his couch like a boss and watching a manly show about unicorns when the lights went out. Then the unicorns on the screen turned into a creepy little girl that jumped at him.


End file.
